The invention relates to a deployment apparatus for deployment of an object in a fluid, e.g. the sea, by means of at least a first and a second cable, to be connected to the object, the apparatus comprising winch means for reeling in and out the cables in order to allow movement of the object with respect to the apparatus.
The apparatus and method according to the present invention can be used for deploying an object, for instance from a vessel towards the seabed. It is known to use several cables for connecting such an object to the vessel. A first cable being a load carrying cable and a second cable being a data and power umbilical. In this text reference will be made towards such a lifting cable and such an umbilical. However it should be noted that the present invention could also be used when three of more cables are used when deploying the object, by adapting the basic design of the apparatus.
The load carrying cable and the data and power umbilical, when deploying a load in the sea, will have a different flow profile and therefore a different drag profile. Especially when employing at high depth, there will always be a risk that both cables will get tensed by the current and get entangled into each other.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for deploying an object, e.g. from a vessel towards the seabed, without having the risk of cables getting entangled, while providing more control of the cables when deploying the object.
This object according to the present invention is achieved in that the apparatus is provided with a bundling apparatus for bundling the cables, when reeled out, in order to provide a single cable assembly between the apparatus and the object during deployment.
Because of this measure the drag will be exerted on the assembly in stead of on separate cables, therefor the control on the movement can be improved.
According to the invention it is possible that the bundling apparatus is adapted to enclose the first and the second cable by means of discrete bundling elements. These discrete bundling elements preferably are formed as rings or clips.
In order to be able to use the apparatus not only during deployment, but during recovery as well, it is preferred that the bundling apparatus is adapted for application to and removal from the bundling elements from the cables.
According to one embodiment of the invention the bundling apparatus is provided with a storage for bundling elements, such as clips. Moreover the bundling apparatus is provided with a dispenser assembly, the dispenser assembly being movable between a storage position adjacent the storage for feeding one or more clips to the dispenser assembly and a cable position, adjacent to the path of the cables through or along the apparatus, for application of the clips are,id the at least first and second cable.
For applying and removing of the clips from the cable assembly the dispenser assembly is provided with means for opening and closing a clip, wherein the means for opening and closing a clip comprise pins, which pins cooperate with respective holes in the clips. In an embodiment the pins for opening and closing a clip are fixed on a first and a second lever, the levers being connected to a single actuating element. It is possible that the actuating element is a pneumatic cylinder.
As an alternative it is possible that the apparatus is provided with a cable guide, for guiding the cables along the cable position.
As an alternative the bundling means are adapted for enclosing the first and second cable by means of a continuous enclosure, wherein the bundling means are adapted to enclose the first and second cable by means of an enclosure foil.
As a further alternative the bundling apparatus is adapted for connection by both first and second cable by means of a continuous snap lock.
Preferably the apparatus according to the invention is provided with a first winch for reeling in and out a first cable and a second winch for reeling in and out a second cable, wherein the first and second winch are provided with control means which cooperate in order to synchronise the cable speed of both first and second cable. Moreover the apparatus can comprise sensor means for measuring the movement of the first winch, the sensor means, by means of processing means, being connected to the control means of the second winch, for controlling the speed of the second winch dependent on the speed of the first winch.
In order to ensure safe and secure connection of the bundling elements to the cables the apparatus is provided with sensor means for measuring the speed of the cables with respect to the apparatus, the sensor means being connected to apparatus by means of processing means, such as a computer, for controlling the apparatus dependent on the speed of the cables.
According to a possible embodiment the apparatus is provided with a frame, the flume carrying a sheave for guiding the cables, wherein the bundling apparatus is positioned downstream of the sheave when regarding the cable movement during deployment, wherein the sheave is provided with a double groove for accommodating both a first and a second cable, in order to synchronise the cable speed of both cables.
The invention also relates to a clip adapted to receive a first and a second cable, the clip being movable from a first position for receiving the cables and a second position, wherein the clip is closed for enclosing the cables, wherein the clip is provided with a snap lock. The clip according to the invention the clip is provided with two or more through holes, the through holes being adapted to receive opening and closing pins. The clip comprise a relatively stiff section, for receiving a first cable, which stiff section adjoins a relatively flexible section, for receiving a second cable, wherein the snap lock is provided in the relatively flexible section.
According to a further aspect according to the invention, the invention relates to a method for deploying a load in a fluid, e.g. the sea, the load being raised and lowered by means of at least a first and a second cable.
The method according to the invention is characterised in that the first and second cables are connected to form a single cable assembly prior to lowering the cables into the water.
According to the invention the cables are connected by means of discrete bundling elements, wherein the discrete bundling elements are interconnected by means of threads, wherein a further bundling element engages the cables by pulling the further bundling elements towards the cables by means of the interconnection, wherein the cable speed is used for engagement of the further bundling element to the cable.
As an alternative the cables are connected by means of a continuous bundling element, wherein the continuous bundling element has the form of a continuous snap lock element, the elements being adapted for receiving at least a first and a second cable. The cables can also be connected by means of braiding.